


Found Poem: I'll Always Remember / The Time the Aliens Made Us Do It

by bironic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens Make Them Do It, Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Meta, Meta Poetry, Multi, Nostalgia, Poetry, Public Sex, Remix, Shame, Virgin Sacrifice, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's just the matter of the welcoming and friendship ceremony<br/>the purification ritual<br/>this fertility ritual<br/>The offering ceremony<br/>The harvest festival<br/>A ritual of trust...</i></p><p>A meta-AMTDI story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Poem: I'll Always Remember / The Time the Aliens Made Us Do It

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at a "found poem" for my Kink Bingo [voyeurism square](http://bironic.livejournal.com/254792.html): every line comes unedited from a preexisting story. Inspired by **linabean** 's brilliant [SGA_storyfinders-based found poems](http://linabean.livejournal.com/61235.html). Thanks x10 to **synn** for coming up with the idea, tracking down some fics, making me finish this and cutting the two unnecessary endings. And thank you to everyone who's written an SGA AMTDI story. This is my love song of sorts to them.
> 
> Originally posted to http://bironic.livejournal.com/261916.html.

The people of PXH-158  
M3K-452  
P5J-211  
had asked Sheppard's team to stay for a festival  
There's just the matter of the welcoming and friendship ceremony  
the purification ritual  
this fertility ritual  
The offering ceremony  
The harvest festival  
A ritual of trust  
the entire village was waiting anxiously for the ceremony to start.  
Dr. McKay desecrated the temple of P'taratha.  
"He insulted our ancestors and implied we did unclean things with livestock."  
it is the only way  
to gain access to the secret chamber  
"Please, Doctor McKay, I must ask you not to touch the tablet,"  
The altar must be purified.  
reparations must be made  
through the spilling of the offender's vital essences  
Dr. McKay is to be the sacrifice.  
Doctor McKay will be prepared...  
He must be disgraced  
They consider it a celebration of life  
It's not dangerous or anything.  
If they get a peep show, they'll trade  
Or they'll kill you.

They are disarmed, taken.  
Teyla apologizes again for not remembering the tribe's complex system of taboos.

Evidently he was to bathe.  
They dressed him in a red robe  
The metaphor was obvious  
He could hear himself breathing  
he felt numb  
Terrified, maybe.  
bewildered and angry and incredibly turned on.  
He was confused.  
John felt a tingle of nervousness run through him.  
It was like being in a dream  
He was going to get ceremoniously fucked, on center stage, with an audience.  
He was going to make John Sheppard blow him in the middle of an amphitheater full of voyeuristic aliens  
to make amends for Rodney's obscene hand gesture.  
John had to be earning big karma points for this one

The arena was nearly overflowing with people  
The temple  
the stone circle  
a single, long room lit by what looked like oil lamps  
The ceremonial mating chamber  
was filled with people  
a couple hundred spectators  
he couldn't tell how many were watching  
It appeared at least half of the village had come to see the strangers  
We're dealing with some very kinky little aliens here.  
he could practically smell the sexual panic in the air.  
There must be witnesses to the ritual.  
He had no doubt there would be witnesses.

They bring Lorne out first.  
Major Sheppard was being led into the temple  
Rodney's knees were shaking as he walked out into the open.  
Holy shit. It was Cadman.  
David Parrish was naked and buckled over some kind of wooden stand  
Rodney lay him down and hooked his strapped wrists to the low platform  
they began tying his wrists  
a guard, grimacing, unbuttoned John's BDUs and opened up his fly  
Ronon's big hands slid the pants down his legs  
stripping him,  
leaving all of his most vulnerable areas displayed for the public  
his cock strained painfully.  
Ronon made a strangled noise  
The fancy dress people stirred and murmured,  
John was standing naked now,  
all eyes shifted toward them  
Plenty of people were looking at them  
in a way that you would punch somebody for on the street.  
then the lights dimmed  
the stage was brightly lit  
the air was filled with a sweet, tantalizing scent  
he could tell that the sex—no, the ceremony—the ceremony with the sex—was about to begin.

Rodney sat on the edge of the bed  
John climbed slowly onto the dais  
John puts a steadying hand on his arm  
John brought his hands into the action  
he reaches out to unzip Rodney’s pants.  
the women's hands began sliding up Rodney's calves  
The man knelt down and rubbed the oil into John's legs  
Rodney stroked his forearm  
sliding his fingers around John's cock to stroke it gently  
John immediately went tense.  
John didn't want to feel like this.  
John definitely liked it  
He's pretty relaxed now.  
He sinks, sinks, sinks.  
Rodney felt a worrying rush of blood southward—  
Some days he wished he'd stayed in Canada.

then he suddenly bent down and kissed him  
and Rodney kept kissing him  
pushed in the first two fingers  
all he could do was lie there and take it  
Under the watchful eye of the leader  
he realized he was hard.

everyone is staring at him  
and maybe giving performance points  
He closed his eyes.  
He didn't have time to be mortified  
John's going to have to do this with his eyes open.  
he held Rodney's gaze  
It was good that Rodney was turned on  
The Major captured his gaze again  
giving Rodney something to focus on and preventing him from looking at the sea of faces  
He stared into the Major's eyes and tried to imagine that he was in Atlantis  
Rodney trying to make this as easy on John as he could.  
He didn't want to think about the crowd  
it was unnaturally quiet  
Several people in the audience moaned softly  
The chanting resumed.

Rodney sucked.  
John pushed  
brings his hand down on Rodney's bare ass  
His hand, Rodney's hand was—  
Maybe there was an advantage in being stuck in a bad sci-fi porn plot.

John becomes aware of his audience: Ronon, Teyla, Elizabeth and Caldwell  
Lorne and two marines  
Beckett and a nurse  
Zelenka and Simpson on the floor with laptops  
Rodney standing over him  
Chuck  
The Dolorians  
the P'lekar  
The Idjahn  
The leader of the Thull  
A number of Brogians  
These villagers  
the cheerful locals  
the chanting spectators and their stinky candles  
a priestess in a deep purple robe  
Men in dark green robes  
the head of the holy order  
hideously unattractive priests with large penises  
Three of them, plus Kolya  
the lab table  
the command chair  
the city's AI  
Jumpers Four through Eight  
they have a camera in here somewhere

Other people had come close to watch, too  
They make John watch.  
"Watch me," John orders.

and Sam couldn’t not look, couldn’t look _away_ from the place where they were joined  
Elizabeth was just _staring_  
She couldn’t help it, not really  
These were her friends, her teammates, and she shouldn't be watching them,  
and they were both naked now,  
John watched, transfixed  
he couldn't seem to help himself  
the fierce desire to watch  
the horrifying certainty that the respectful thing to do was to avert his eyes  
and she was seeing something in front of her that was out her deepest, darkest fantasies.  
Like the really good porn, the kind that made you flush  
and feel guilty for watching.  
Watching this was making Rodney uncomfortably hard  
Rodney stared at John's half-hard dick tucked against his balls  
The minute motions of Sheppard's hips were mesmerizing  
John pressed his hand against the erection throbbing in his pants  
He stared as Rodney's hand disappeared between the press of their bodies  
It was surreal and crazily erotic  
He'd read SG-1 reports that read less like a porn than this  
he really had to stop looking, damn it.

– holy shit! Holy shit!  
"Oh, my," Elizabeth says.  
and Teyla's eyebrows disappear under her hairline  
this was one thing you should never see your colleague doing

Kolya was watching avidly  
The biggest man was watching too, licking his lips.  
The chief adjusts his leather skirt.  
They were all aroused  
more and more people came in from outside and joined in the chanting.  
The Bekkai had started lining up  
Sure, they all enjoyed it  
voyeurs, all of them  
why couldn't they just download their porn onto their computers like everyone else?

the blindfold  
Rodney put it over his eyes  
now he didn't have to see all the Katiaians lining the tiers, watching  
if he couldn't see them, he could pretend they couldn't see him,  
all those greedy, hungry eyes crawling over his skin;  
ZPM, Rodney thought, desperately

And oh, God... the crowd.  
he imagined all those thousands of faces watching,  
imagined what he looked like,  
imagined what Rodney looked like  
Those people, cool eyes watching them  
to see _him_ spread out like this, watching him want it.  
He's heaving and panting for air,  
and women were touching him, and Major Sheppard was looking at him, watching him being touched  
Rodney was seeing this, seeing _him_  
 _Rodney McKay is looking at my ass_  
He was only vaguely aware that the crowd around them had gone still  
The curl of shame and humiliation in his belly expanded  
John wants to cry it's so good.

It makes his skin hot, his fingertips prickle.  
It makes his gut clench and his balls pull up  
Rodney might have whimpered  
The pleasure was intense  
The crowd seemed to be holding its breath  
It only takes two or three good pulls and he comes  
two strokes before he was coming hard  
shooting come over his belly  
onto  
the ground between them  
he striped Rodney's face with semen.

he slams back into himself with people ogling him  
everyone was staring industriously at the floor  
They were both still breathing heavy when the applause began.  
Distantly, Rodney heard the crowd give a cheer.  
"Well, now, that was quite a show," the first man says.  
His pants have at least three separate wet spots on them  
John could still feel the weight of many gazes

The priest untied the ropes  
The villagers were all moving out,  
Rodney was duly chastened and everyone was free to go.

It was all a damn mess.  
"Well," said John at last. "This is awkward."  
Repress and deny.  
This was definitely not going in the mission report.

Jesus, he'd come, even with all of them in the room, watching him, wanting to see him submit and lose it.  
he and his team leader just masturbated each other in the town square  
in front of the entire population of an alien city.  
he'd gotten hard where they all could see him,  
they'd seen him like that.

They'd seen that he liked it

**Author's Note:**

> In no particular order, the stories whose lines appear in the poem (unless they got cut in the editing): http://www.butcheredart.net/Fiction/Intimacy.html, http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/stargate/mercy.html, http://sga-santa.livejournal.com/79068.html, http://runpunkrun.livejournal.com/208791.html, http://mmom.livejournal.com/154850.html, http://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/103657.html, http://lallybroch.livejournal.com/51560.html, http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/297078.html, http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/431973.html, http://kimberlite.livejournal.com/69318.html, http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/8828.html, http://yinfic.livejournal.com/18775.html, http://gratuitosity.livejournal.com/1747.html, http://chelle.slashcity.org/atlantis/virgin.shtml , http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/631882.html, http://ladycat777.livejournal.com/709537.html, http://thegrrrl2002.slashcity.org/atlantis/01/festivities.html, http://runpunkrun.livejournal.com/218716.html, http://cupidsbow.livejournal.com/184149.html, http://shaenie.livejournal.com/327764.html, http://damerel.livejournal.com/28982.html, http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html?thread=11374930, http://venculus.dreamwidth.org/1216.html, http://spike21.livejournal.com/608135.html, http://dkwilliams.livejournal.com/91049.html, http://gpfg-studios.livejournal.com/16811.html, http://keiramarcos.com/2009/12/06/what-you-give/, http://www.area52hkh.net/ash/huntress/strangers.php, http://yinfic.livejournal.com/20081.html, http://chelle.slashcity.org/atlantis/cinaedus.shtml, http://semivowel.livejournal.com/2757.html, http://neery.killerstar.net/stories/foolproof.html, http://welfycat.dreamwidth.org/3197.html, http://www.furholt.net/elaynas_den/_McShep_01.htm, http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/87764.html, http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Clarity.html, http://lallybroch.livejournal.com/69088.html, http://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/15539.html, http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/404171.html, http://archiveofourown.org/works/166367, http://velocitygrass.livejournal.com/11830.html, http://raselghethi.livejournal.com/53273.html


End file.
